everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Maeva Thornheart
Maeva Valentina Thornheart [she/her] is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. Born to a noble witch, Maeva was chosen to be the successor of the Evil Queen/Witch from the German fairy tale The Blue Light written by the Brothers Grimm and the Witch from the Danish fairy tale The Wild Swans written by Hans Christian Andersen. At the time of the Rebel Movement, Maeva is in her Classic Year at Ever After High currently rooming with Céleste Zay, formerly with Juniper Charming before the latter dropped out. To avoid destiny conflict and to hide being stressed and uncertainty with her stories, Maeva sides with the Neutrals. Only a few selective know the stress she is actually dealing with and she plans on keeping it that way. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence Born in Romania, Maeva is the only child and daughter of Ștefania Thornheart and her first husband. TBA Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance Maeva is said to be very beautiful, but, she doesn't see it fifty percent of the time. She has long purple-to-pink-colored hair with bright green eyes and a semi-dark skin tone. She likes wearing dark colors, mainly dark purple, dark blue and dark green. Unfortunately, due to the stress, Maeva also has dark circles under her eyes, which she tends to cover up. Hobbies & Interests Magic TBA Powers & Abilities Born into a long line of magic users, Maeva inherited the power and is also quite powerful. She rarely reveals her full potential to anyone and just shows a minor amount. She does not want to be treated differently because of her lineage and also doesn't want people to know of her powers. Powers * Magic: Maeva has the power to use magic allowing her to use magical forces to varying degrees. ** Crystal magic: She has the ability to perform a small range of crystal magic, allowing her to manipulate crystals to a small degree. ** Telekinesis: Maeva can manipulate objects/matter with her mind. Any object or person she does control gets a purple-pink aura around it. Skillset * Extensive knowledge of magic: As a witch, Maeva spent many of her childhood reading and studying magic, mostly as a hoppy. Her reading and studying have given her a slight boost for school when it involves her Magicology classes. Fairy Tale - The Blue Light & The Wild Swans How the Story Goes : Main articles: The Wild Swans & The Blue Light How Does Maeva Come Into It? In her First Year, Maeva was told she would be the successor of two stories, The Blue Light ''and ''The Wild Swans, both involving "Witch" (or Evil Queen in The Wild Swans) roles. Unfortunately, learning she had two stories to worry about caused her to completely stress her next three years over her destiny. Opinions on Destiny Maeva is completely stressed over both destines where she doesn't agree or disagree with the outcome of them both. Education Class-ics Schedule Hextracurricular Activities TBA Quotes TBA Trivia * Her full name is Maeva Valentina Thornheart ** The name Mavea is of French origin meaning "Welcome". ** The name Valentina is of many origins; it is the feminine form of Valentinus. ** The name Thornheart was chosen on a "Witch/Wizard" name generator. * It is currently unknown if Maeva's hair color is dyed or it's her actual color. * Maeva's magic aura is the same color as her hair, a mix of purple and pink. Notes * Maeva's Pinterest * The name Maeva was originally set for an old Monster High OC, who was scrapped and recycled. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:The Blue Light Category:The Wild Swans Category:Witches Category:Romanian Category:Pansexual Category:Biromantic